Sbeis
by David Frickin' Tennant
Summary: "Sugar, spice, and everything nice" make up women and girls. Torchwood Three has one of each: Tosh is the sugar, Gwen is the everything nice...that leaves Myfanwy to be the spice. Ianto and Myfanwy petfic.


**Title**: Sbeis

**Author**: David Frickin' Tennant

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Myfanwy or Gwen or Tosh or anyone in Torchwood or the organization itself.

**Rating**: K. This is the first time I've written something acceptable for the general public.

**Summary**: Just a little Ianto and Myfanwy pet fic, honestly.

**Note**: I really don't know how being prompted "spice"ended up with this, but I was thinking about it this morning as I cooked up some breakfast sausage and it sounded like a good idea, so I'm rolling with it. This one's for seamuxfinny on Tumblr. I apologize in advance for the lack of quality...

**Pronunciation**: I used a little Welsh in here, and I don't really know Welsh, so I'm taking a stab in the dark and giving you some pronunciations based on information I got off the Internet. It may or may not be right. I dunno. I also used a translator so the chances of it being absolutely accurate are slim to none.

_Myfanwy_: muh-VAHN-wee

_Dewch yma, merch_: DEH-uhk UH-mah mehrk (means **Come here, girl**)

_Rydych yn hwch_: DUH-dihk uh huhk (means **You sow/pig**)

_Pam ydw i'n difetha chi_: pahm iduh in DIHV-etha kee (means **Why do I spoil you**)

_Nid ydych yn byw hyd at eich enw, annwyl_: Nihd UH-dihk uh byoo hid aht AY-k EH-noo ahn-OO-eel (means **You aren't living up to your name, dear**)

_Roedd gan y dduwies lais canu llawer gwell_: doyth gahn ee THEW-is LY-ss CAH-nih luh-OW-ehd goo-EH-luh (means **The goddess has a much better singing voice**)

I'm almost certain I've butchered it. But you get the idea. It probably would have been easier to just use English and say that Ianto spoke the sentence in Welsh, but where's the fun in that?

* * *

><p>If you were to lump the girls of Torchwood into that ancient "sugar, spice, and everything nice" adage, Tosh would be the sugar and Gwen would be the everything nice.<p>

That left Myfanwy to be the spice.

Ianto loved that pterodactyl. Every day he would take her in something to eat. Usually whatever they had bought for lunch at the Hub that day. If it was pizza, Ianto ordered her a cheese with grilled chicken on top, which he would then smother in her barbecue sauce. On Chinese day, she got some fried crab meat. Indian day was curry. McDonald's days were two "Big 'N Tasty" hamburgers and large fries. And no matter what day it was, she always got a nicely-sized piece of chocolate for dessert.

That creature was spoiled beyond comprehension.

Sometimes, if there was nothing else to be done, Ianto would take her to an open, empty area and play with her, and Myfanwy definitely seemed to enjoy the freetime she got with her companion. Whenever he clicked his tongue for her, she swooped down and chirped happily. Ianto thought her attachment to him was because he fed her, but the ancient creature made an attempt to let him know that her happiness was genuine all day long.

She was circling the water tower in the Hub one morning, waiting for Ianto to bring her some breakfast. He was highly dependable, she found after only a few days, and was always around at the same time every morning with a delicious, oversized muffin. The flavours varied from blueberry and banana nut to her personal favourite, a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin, and she didn't get the latter often, as Ianto feared that too many would make her fat or cause her to suffer from a pterodactyl form of diabetes.

Myfanwy stopped to rest in the rafters, pulling her wings shut around her body. Her beady eyes peered at the door, waiting for it to roll open. It was close to time for Ianto to walk in with her muffin, and if he was late, she was going to get testy. And a pissed-off, 65 million-year-old creature isn't a sight you want to see in the morning.

Ianto made his way in, attempting to stuff a chocolate biscotti in his mouth before everyone else ripped at the pastry box he struggled to carry in. He slowly spat the remaining bit of biscotti on the top of the box and clicked his tongue for Myfanwy.

He was greeted almost immediately by the less-than-pleased reptile.

"Hey, girl," he greeted happily, chewing on the last bit of his pastry. "How're you this morning?"

She responded with a glare and turned her head toward the clock. Of course, pterosaurs couldn't tell time, but Myfanwy had learned to track the time by the sun's location in the sky. And it was off from Ianto's usual arrival.

"Yeah, about that..." he murmured, setting the box on his little counter. "The shop was out of muffins. So I made them make more."

Myfanwy cocked her head as he continued to talk, her little black beads peering at him intently as he reached for the box. She stalked closer to him, peering at the treat he held in his hand. It took up his entire palm.

She knew what it was. Ianto held it out to her, coaxing softly in Welsh, which seemed to be the language she responded to the best.

"_Dewch yma, merch_," he said softly. "Come here, girl."

The pterodactyl moved closer and gobbled the muffin up in a matter of seconds, earning a laugh from Ianto.

"_Rydych yn hwch_!"

Myfanwy responded to the retort by smacking him with her wing as she chirped and took off to fly around the tower.

He winced in pain and looked up at her, shaking his head. "_Pam ydw i'n difetha chi_?" he called after the creature, who let off a piercing shriek in response.

"_Nid ydych yn byw hyd at eich enw, annwyl_! _Roedd gan y dduwies lais canu llawer gwell_!" Ianto only sighed as he received another shriek, followed by a quick peck on the head.

That rambunctious ptery would be the death of him.


End file.
